Joyeux Noël Jack !
by Aeliheart974
Summary: C'est Noël, et Jack vient de terminer d'aider le Père Noël a faire sa distribution de cadeaux. Et il est un peu pressé. Alice, quinze ans, l'est tout autant lorsque ses parents l'envoient enfin se coucher et qu'elle va s'asseoir sur le toit de sa maison en attendant qu'il soit minuit. OS JackxOC


Hello ! Joyeux Noël à tous ! 8) Et comme ce soir c'est le réveillon, voilà un OS sur Jack Frost du film Rise of The Guardians (qui est un film absolument fantastique, à ne pas manquer !) J'ai vu le film il y a trois jours, et j'ai craqué. Donc, Joyeux Noël et voilà mon cadeau ! 8)

**Disclaimer** : Jack n'est pas à moi (monde cruel) ainsi que tous les autres personnages, excepté Alice qui est à moi.

En passant, désolée pour ce résumé pourri.

Edité le 9/01/12 : Merci à Momo-chan Ni qui m'a très justement fait remarquer que Jack avait 18 ans dans Rise Of The Guardians. J'avais du mal à y croire, mais bon, il a 18 ans alors que je lui en donnais 16. Je suis désolée pour cette faute, mais je laisse ma fanfic comme ça, tant pis si j'ai rajeuni Jack de deux ans TvT

* * *

Joyeux Noël Jack !

Jack posa délicatement le paquet bleu sous le sapin. C'était le dernier. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et sortit par la fenêtre aux carreaux gelés, qu'il referma silencieusement. Ce n'était pas tout ça mais il venait de distribuer un nombre astronomique de cadeaux.

A peine eut il refermé la fenêtre qu'une voix grave à l'accent reconnaissable lui lança d'un ton joyeux :

-Beau travail Jack !

Le garçon leva la tête juste à temps pour voir un traîneau tiré par trois rennes se stabiliser juste sous le rebord de la fenêtre où il se tenait.

-Tu m'a donné un sacré coup de main petit, Merci !

Jack sourit. Un sacré coup de main c'était le cas de le dire ! Combien avait-il distribué de cadeaux cette nuit ? Rien que d'y penser il en avait mal à la tête. Il s'était bien amusé, cela dit. Peut être l'aiderait-il également l'année suivante ?

-De rien. C'était marrant.

-En tout cas merci petit ! Je te dépose chez toi ?

Jack jeta un regard sceptique au traîneau de North. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit le moyen de transport le plus confortable ni même rassurant qu'il connaisse (Ha ! Ne parlons pas de ce qu'en pensait le Lapin de Pâques..). Il aurait volontiers fait le trajet en volant au dessus des nuages, aidé par le vent froid qui soufflait en cette nuit de Noël. Mais il fallait avouer que cette "vieille guimbarde", comme il aimait l'appeler, était nettement plus rapide que lui. Or il ne pouvait pas risquer d'être en retard.

-Juste un tour, décida t-il avec un sourire.

-Grimpe là-dedans garnement !

Jack jeta un dernier regard à travers la vitre, où il pouvait voir le salon endormi qu'il venait juste de quitter. Il sauta dans le traîneau avec son bâton et alla s'asseoir derrière le Père Noël.

* * *

Alice jeta un énième regard à sa montre. Il était vingt trois heures quarante depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Adossée contre la cheminée, elle regardait les flocons de neige recouvrir le village.

La jeune fille âgée de quinze ans avait trépigné toute la soirée de réveillon. Elle avait regardé un DVD avec son petit frère, en priant pour qu'il s'endorme rapidement. Lorsqu'il avait enfin commencé à bailler aux corneilles, ses parents avaient claironné :

-Au lit les enfants ! Le père Noël ne va pas tarder à passer, vous devrez être en forme pour ouvrir vos cadeaux demain matin !

S'en était suivi une série de "bonne nuit !", Austin s'était endormi en serrant son dinosaure en peluche dans ses bras. Et il avait rêvé d'une montagne de cadeaux tandis qu'Alice avait fait semblant de dormir jusqu'à environ vingt deux heures trente. A partir de là, elle n'avait plus tenu. Elle avait enfilé son manteau par dessus son pyjama, chaussé une paire de bottes fourrées et enfoncé à la hâte un bonnet en laine sur sa tête. S'étant assurée que ses parents dormaient, elle avait traversé le salon à pas feutrés avant de se ruer sur le balcon enneigé.

Et elle était montée sur le toit d'un saut agile depuis la balustrade avec pas moins d'une heure et demie d'avance.

Elle l'attendait. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'elle n'étais pas spécialement dotée de cette qualités appelée patience.

"Je serais là avant minuit. C'est promis" lui avait-il dit. Il avait déposé un rapide baiser glacé sur son front et s'était envolé, de cette manière unique qu'il avait de s'élancer, son bâton à la main, et de voler si vite qu'il avait bientôt disparu à l'horizon.

Alice, bien qu'étant une adolescente de quinze ans, croyait toujours dur comme fer aux légendes. Quelque chose dans son caractère la poussait à croire que toutes ces histoires n'étaient pas là uniquement pour faire rêver les enfants.

Ce qui n'était le cas d'aucun de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait parler de ça à personne de peur qu'on la trouve ridicule, une vraie gamine. Alice n'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit qu'elle croyait encore aux légendes.

Mais ça, c'était avant de rencontrer Jack Frost.

* * *

-Je descend ici, merci pour la balade !

-Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas ton…

-Salut et Joyeux Noël ! avait lancé la cinquième légende avant de sauter du traîneau.

Tandis qu'il perdait doucement de l'altitude, il eut le temps de voir North hausser les sourcils avant de passer à travers un portail qui le ramènerait dans sa base, au Pôle Nord.

Il soupira. Un jour, North ou un des trois autres finirait pas le découvrir.

Jack savait pertinemment que les Gardiens n'étaient pas censés se montrer aux humains et encore moins les fréquenter.

Mais depuis qu'il était devenu Gardien, tout avait changé. Il ne se murait plus dans la solitude, et ne passait plus sa vie à jouer des tours aux autres (oh, il le faisait toujours, rassurez vous.).

Depuis que les enfants croyaient en Jack Frost, tout était différent. Il n'était plus invisible, il n'avait plus besoin de faire quoi que se soit pour qu'on daigne lui accorder un peu d'attention.

Et il avait ressenti le besoin d'avoir plus que de l'attention.

Jack voulait être aimé, et aimer en retour.

Et il avait rencontré Alice. Il était bien plus qu'un Gardien, bien plus qu'une légende pour elle. En fait, elle se fichait royalement qu'il soit Jack Frost.

Il se doutait bien qu'un jour où l'autre il devrait en parler à North ou à Fée. Parce que s'il garderait son apparence de garçon de seize ans pour l'éternité, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Alice. Elle grandirait, deviendrait adulte. Et les adultes ne croient pas aux légendes.

Il leva un instant le regard vers le ciel, cherchant un éventuel signe de reproche de la part de l'Homme de la Lune.

"Peu importe" pensa Jack alors qu'il apercevait le toit de la maison d'Alice.

* * *

"Il fait vachement froid n'empêche." se disait Alice, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux, assise contre la pierre rugueuse de la cheminée gelée.

Elle sortit aussitôt de sa transe lorsqu'elle vit fleurir des arabesques de glace sur la parabole plantée à l'autre extrémité du toit.

-Jack ? murmura t-elle.

Elle se leva d'un bond. Tellement brusquement qu'elle trébucha sur le givre qui recouvrait les tôles du toit, et bascula dans le vide.

Alice n'eut même pas le temps de crier qu'elle fut rattrapée au vol. Elle rougit et s'astreignit à calmer les battements de son coeur qui cognait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait failli se rompre le cou il y a trois secondes. Non, vraiment, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait d'être portée par des bras merveilleusement accueillants, bien qu'ils dégagent une certaine froideur.

-C'est dangereux de jouer sur les toits, tu devrais le savoir..railla la voix moqueuse de Jack alors qu'il s'élevait quelques mètres plus haut que la maison.

-Hmm. J'y penserais pour la prochaine fois. marmonna t-elle alors qu'ils changeaient de direction en volant vers le parc qui se trouvait non loin de là.

Le Gardien se posa doucement sur la pelouse humide. Une fois qu'elle fut bien sûre qu'elle ne tomberait pas de nouveau Alice desserra ses bras autour du cou de Jack et se remit debout.

-Alors cette distribution de cadeaux ? Le Père Noël était satisfait ? s'enquit-elle, alors qu'ils marchaient dans le parc silencieux.

A ce moment là, Jack comprit quelque chose. Ce soir de Noël alors qu'il marchait dans un parc avec elle, transgressant ainsi une bonne dizaine des lois des Gardiens, il se rendit compte qu'Alice ne serait jamais comme les autres enfants. Après tout, combien d'adolescents de quinze ans croyaient encore au Père Noël ?

Elle croyait aux légendes avant même de rencontrer Jack pour la première fois. C'était dans sa nature, Alice était faite comme ça.

Et si Jack avait une certitude, en cet instant, c'était bien celle ci : Alice croirait toujours en Jack Frost.

Il lui adressa un sourire avant de répondre :

-Oh, c'était marrant. D'ailleurs j'en ai un pour toi.

Il sortit un petit paquet bleu de sa poche et le lui tendit.

-Joyeux Noël Alice.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire.

-Joyeux Noël Jack.

* * *

Moi une guimauve ? Jamais 8)

Une petite review ? Allez, c'est Noël !

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit OS, et peut être à bientôt sur le fandom de Rise of the Guardians (qui sait ?)

Et Joyeux Noël à tous !

_Aeliheart974_


End file.
